dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Baek Ye Rin
Perfil thumb|250px|Baek Ye Rin *'Nombre:' 백예린 / Baek Ye Rin *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositora *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Jung-gu, Daejeon, Corea del Sur *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso: '''45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino': Buey *'Agencia:' Blue Vinyl 'Biografía Nació el 26 de junio de 1997 en el Distrito Jung, Daejeon. Mientras fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, pasó dos años viviendo en Nueva York, donde su familia vive en la actualidad. En 2007 apareció en un episodio del programa de variedades SBS Amazing Contest Star King. interpretó "Listen" de Beyoncé y fue etiquetada como “genio de la balada de 10 años”. Después de su aparición en Star King, decidió audicionar para JYP Entertainment, ella interpretó "Listen" el día de la audición y ganó el segundo lugar, detrás de Jang Wooyoung de 2PM. Pasó cinco años entrenando en Corea del Sur y los Estados Unidos, fue llamada una "chica genio" por su talento vocal, habilidades en el uso del piano y fluidez en el idioma inglés. 'Debut ' El 27 de septiembre de 2012, JYP reveló que debutaría como parte de un dúo junto con Park Ji Min llamado 15&, con su primer sencillo "I Dream" que se lanzaría el 5 de octubre como un single digital. Siendo una poderosa balada que demostraría sus voces. '2015: Debut como solista con su primer mini-álbum "Frank" ' De acuerdo a una fuente de la industria, la talentosa cantante realizará su debut oficial como solista antes de que acabe el año. Actualmente está filmando su video musical y muy pronto anunciará detalles sobre su álbum solista. Un vídeo teaser fue publicado la media noche del 26 de noviembre KST de su pista debut “Across the Universe”. El teaser es brillante y refrescante, con una onda cautivadora. La canción ha sido creada por Baek Yerin junto con el productor Cloud. “Across the Universe” se publicará como parte de su primer álbum “Frank”, que será liberado el 30 de noviembre. “Frank” es un mini álbum de seis canciones, ella personalmente participó en el proceso de producción de todo el álbum, asistiendo en todo desde la composición de melodías hasta escribir las letras. Incluso el concepto de las fotos y el video musical están basados fuertemente en la visión de ella. “Across the Universe” es una canción pop suave con una melodía de ensueño. La voz clara de Baek Yerin ofrece un toque moderno a la canción, haciendo que la experiencia como oyente sea más placentera. '''2016: Regreso con el single "Bye Bye My Blue" El 4 de junio, un afiliado de JYP Entertainment dijo: “Baek Yerin regresará con un álbum en solitario a mediados de junio. Ella está finalizando la post-producción de su álbum y la fecha de su regreso será decidida pronto”. El 13 de junio a la medianoche, su agencia, JYP Entertainment, dio a conocer una foto teaser de su nuevo lanzamiento. Se informó previamente que ella está a punto de terminar con la grabación de su nuevo disco, con fecha de lanzamiento prevista para mediados de junio. De acuerdo a la foto teaser que muestra a una chica oculta detrás de una pared de colchón, su lanzamiento se titulará “Bye Bye My Blue” y será liberada el 20 de junio en la medianoche. “Bye Bye My Blue” es una balada pop moderna y calmada, con una bella melodía a piano y en la que podemos escuchar la voz de ensueño de Baek Yerin, que añade su toque personal a la canción. La cantante también ha tomado parte en el tema escribiendo la letra. 'Regreso con el single "Love You On Christmas" ' El 2 de diciembre, JYP Entertainment reveló a través de su propia cuenta de Twitter y de la cuenta oficial de 15& que la cantante lanzará un sencillo de invierno, titulado “Love You On Christmas” y está compuesto de dos canciones, siendo la primera “Love You On Christmas”y la segunda “November Song”, está programado su lanzamiento para el 7 de diciembre a la medianoche. No hubo videos musicales para los temas navideños de Baek Yerin, pero si videos de su actuación en vivo acompañada por una banda en vivo, interpretando “Love You on Christmas” y “November Song”. Mientras que la primera canción es una mezcla de coreano e inglés, su segundo sencillo está totalmente en inglés. Ella escribió y compuso ambos temas. '2019: Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum "Our Love Is Great"' El 8 de marzo, varios representantes de la industria publicaron que la cantante lanzará nueva música este mes. Como respuesta, su agencia, JYP Entertainment, dijo: “Baek Yerin se está preparando para un regreso esperado para marzo” y añadió: “El formato del álbum y la agenda detallada será anunciada oficialmente pronto”. Su nuevo álbum se titulará “Our Love Is Great”, y se lanzará el 18 de marzo a las 6 p.m. KST y la canción principal se llamará “That’s Probably Not Our Fault”, ella participó en la composición y escritura de las siete canciones del álbum. “Maybe It’s Not Our Fault” habla sobre las inseguridades que surgen sin intención en una relación, asegurando que “esto no es culpa nuestra”. La letra habla sobre esos problemas y cómo nos ayudan a madurar como personas. “Maybe It’s Not Our Fault” alcanzó el número 1 en las listas en tiempo real de los seis principales sitios de música: Melon, Genie, Bugs, Mnet, Naver y Soribada. 'Anuncio de su salida de JYP y lanzamiento su propio sello independiente' Baek Yerin compartió la noticia de que dejará JYP Entertainment luego de 12 años con la agencia y empezará su propio sello independiente. Tomó Instagram para publicar una carta de agradecimiento a la agencia: "¡Hola, soy Yerin! Repentinamente el clima se hizo frío, ¿te encuentras bien? Tristemente, mi contrato con JYP está terminado el 14 de septiembre. He estado trabajando fuerte en JYP por los últimos 12 años, desde que estaba en la escuela primaria. Recibí el regalo de grandes oportunidades y aunque todavía me falta, ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas mientras me convertía en la persona que soy ahora y me dieron regalos. Estoy tan agradecida con el presidente que trabajó junto conmigo por tanto tiempo y jugó un papel que a veces era como mi papá y algunas veces como mi maestro y guardián, a Park Jin Young (decidimos ser mejores amigos ahora) y a todos en JYP. Además, con la ayuda de los que me rodean, empezare un sello independiente. Siento tristeza también porque habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo y hacer algo yo sola es un poco aterrador, pero quiero ganar fuerza y hacer que ustedes escuchen un montón de cosas geniales. Seguiré mejorando. ¡Siempre estoy agradecida por el apoyo y amor que me dan!" El 6 de noviembre, la cantante publicó en su Instagram, que dice: “¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¡Esta es la cuenta de mi sello independiente! De ahora en adelante, podrás escuchar varias noticias mías por aquí”. Su sello independiente se llama Blue Vinyl. 'Regreso con primer álbum de estudio "“Every letter I sent you” ' El 22 de noviembre, se lanzaron imágenes teaser a través de su agencia Blue Vinyl. El texto anuncia que se hará público un nuevo lanzamiento el 10 de diciembre. Su sello Blue Vinyl compartió que el próximo lanzamiento será un álbum con nueva música y también canciones que sólo fueron reveladas en su SoundCloud anteriormente. El sello comentó: “Será el mejor regalo del año para los fans que han esperado las canciones inéditas de Baek Yerin durante mucho tiempo” y agregó: “Actualmente se encuentra en las etapas finales de la producción del álbum”. El 10 de diciembre a las 6 pm KST, lanzó su nuevo álbum “Every letter I sent you”, que contiene 18 pistas, “Popo (How deep is our love?)”, siendo una de las tres canciones principales. “Square (2017)” es una de sus tres canciones principales, y Baek Yerin escribió la letra de la canción en inglés y la co-compuso. A las 11 p.m. KST del 10 de diciembre, Baek Yerin había tomado el puesto No. 1 en todos los charts principales de éxitos en tiempo real: Melon, Genie, Bugs, Soribada y FLO. Temas para Dramas * Here I Am Again tema para Crash Landing on You (2019-2020) * Lean On Me tema para A-TEEN 2 (2019) * Blooming Memories tema para Chicago Typewriter (2017) Programas de TV * Live Tuesday Concert (MBC, 2016) * Kpop Star S5 (SBS, 2016) Ep. 14 * Star King (SBS, 2007) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones * pH-1 - Nerdy Love (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (Prod. por Mokyo) (2020) * Punchnello - doodle (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (Prod. por Woogie) (2019) * Ku One Chan - How Do You (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (2018) * DEAN - Come Over (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (2017) * San E - Me You (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (2015) * Taecyeon (2PM) - Chocolate (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (2015) * Yuk Ji Dam - On & On (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (Unpretty Rap Star) (2015) * Olltii - Heart Fluttering (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (2015) * Jo Kwon, Jun. K & Baek Ye Rin - Suddenly (JYP Nation Korea 2014 'One Mic') (2014) * Taecyeon (2PM) - It's Only You (Feat. Baek Ye Rin) (2014) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo K-Pop: '15& (2012 - 2019) * Educación: ' ** Hanlim Multi Art High School (Graduada) *'Periodo de entrenamiento: '5 años. *'Idiomas: Coreano (Materno) e Inglés (Fluido). *'Habilidades:' Piano, cantar y componer. *'Hobbies:' Escuchar música y ver películas. *'Instrumentos: '''Piano. *'Comida favorita:' Arroz y pollo. * '''Artistas favoritos': Norah Jones, Rachel Yamagata, y Amy Winehouse. *'Religión:' Cristiana. *Vivió un tiempo en Nueva York. *En el 2007, audicionó con la canción''' "Listen"' de Beyoncé, y entró a JYP a través de una audición en la TV. *Entró a los 10 años, siendo entrenada durante 5 años por J-Lim y J.Y. Park. *En su época de trainee, era considerada la niña prodigio o una ángel vocal'.''' * "Across The Universe" se posicionó en el #7 de Melon, #1 en Genie y en Olleh; #4 en Mnet y Bugs; y #6 en Naver. Un puesto alto a pesar de los comebacks de PSY, BTS, Girls' Generation-TTS y CL. * Después de un par de horas de haber sido revelado "Across The Universe"; subió el número de fans de su pagina web oficial a más de 10.000 personas. * "By bye my blue", se posicionó en el puesto #1 en Melon, Mnet, Naver, Bugs, Olleh y Genie. Ocupó el puesto #3 del chart semanal de Intiz (promedio general). * La canción "Love you on Christmas" a llegado al #1 en ollehmusic y genie, #3 en Bugs y #6 en Melon. * Su canción "Maybe It's Not Our Fault" consiguió un all kill en todos los charts al poco tiempo de salir. Todas las canciones de su álbum "Our Love is Great" entraron en el top 50 de Melon. * En septiembre de 2019 anunció su salida de JYP Entertainment, además confirmó que comenzaría su propia agencia. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Instagram *Twitter Galería Foto 1019.jpg Baek Ye Rin 2.jpg Baek Ye Rin 3.jpg Baek Yerin04.jpeg Videografía Baek Ye Rin - Across the universe|Across the Universe Baek Ye Rin - Bye Bye My Blue|Bye Bye My Blue Yerin Baek(백예린) "Maybe It's Not Our Fault(그건 아마 우리의 잘못은 아닐 거야)" M V| Maybe It's Not Our Fault 온스테이지 디깅클럽서울2019 THEME01. 백예린 - 어느 새(Original Song by 장필순)| Suddenly 백예린 (Yerin Baek) - 'Popo (How deep is our love?)' M V| Popo (How deep is our love?) 백예린 (Yerin Baek) - '0310' M V| 0310 Categoría:Blue Vinyl Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2015